Two Fish of Different Colors You and Neji
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Opposites attract... or so it seems


Were Equal

**Two Fish of Different Colors**

'**Boring, Sucks, No good' "God there's nothing good in this library!" Out of nowhere a book come and hit me on the head; followed by a familiar voice, or two.**

"**Be quiet you troublesome woman!"**

"**Hn"**

"**Well, well, well look at this. If it isn't the great Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. What are you two doing here?"**

"**It's a library… were reading. Or trying to."**

"**What's that suppose to mean Hyuuga?"**

"**It means we can't read with your shouting."**

"**I'm not shouting and since when do you to agree with each other?" I got glares form both of them at the same time. It was quite funny actually how in sync they were with each other right now. I couldn't help but smirk, earning me a questioning look from Nara and a sharper glare from Hyuuga; but never the less neither asked and went back to their books.**

"**Fine, be like that" with that I left the building.**

**I was walking to the training grounds when Kotetsu appeared in front of me and told me the Hokage was looking for me. I thanked him and poofed to her room. The Hokage, Tsunade, was a kind woman; one who didn't know how to make teams. When I arrived the first thing I noticed was that both of my 'library buddies' were there. The second thing i noticed was that they did not look happy. **

"**What's up with them?" I asked the Hokage who had a weird smile on her face.**

"**All three of you are to go and help a princess from the Land of the Rain." The Hokage looked in her desk drawer and took out what seemed like a picture. She considered it a bit before handing it to me. I took it and what looked back at me could have been a clone.**

"**That's Princess Ayan Kishune. As you can see she resembles you. She's a bit taller and more 'built' but I'm sure we can fix that with the right dress and extra heels on the wooden shoes (I don't know what they're called)."**

"**So you need me to substitute the princess. But what are these two here for?" At this I felt two sets of eyes lock on my back.**

"**Every princess needs escorts!" That was all she said before giving both Hyuuga and Nara three boxes each and shooing us out the door.**

"**Ok, that was weird" With my final remark we all gave a HUGE sigh and left to get ready to leave the village.**

"**Well we already have outfits, complimentary of the Hokage. But I need to buy contacts. You too Hyuuga."**

"**Why do we need contacts?"**

"**And here I was thinking you were smart" Ok bad idea; I swear this boy glares a lot. **

"**(last name) here has eyes of two different colors, therefore would be easily distinguished. And you have you byakugan eyes also easily distinguished."**

"**Thank you Nara." Hyuuga starts pouting at being proven wrong; he looks so cute. Wait did I just think that no way!**

**We may have just been ninja but this town was treating us like royalty; and we weren't even dressed yet. We learned that the princess had received a treat letter that said she would be murdered during the festival that was taking place next week. I was to replace her in the festival and we were to kill the ones who were after her. It was al easy enough; until the killing part.**

**Neji's POV**

**At the mentioning of killing this bandits (name) visibly shuddered. Nobody else seemed to notice but I did. 'Poor (name) even though she was a jonin you could tell she was uncomfortable with killing. Wait what did I care? I don't even like her; or do I? No there's no way she's just a teammate; but her long blue hair, her milky white skin. NO! I can't be thinking this!'**

"**Neji?"**

"**Huh? Yes, what is it?"**

"**Nothing you just had a weird look on your face. Are you feeling ok?" She put her hand on my forehead, her long fingers touching it softly.**

"**You don't have a fever. You sure you're ok?" She raised one of her eyebrows in an adorable look. 'God I'm falling for her! This can't be happening!'**

"**I'm fine" I took myself out of her arms reach and left the room before I lost control.**

**I decided that a bath is order to calm myself down. The hotel were we are staying there is a hot spring in the bath. Since we have the hotel to ourselves along with the princess family, but not the princess herself, it's ok to use the outside spring.**

**I undressed and went to the spring in a robe and a towel draped on my arm for after the spring. Shikamaru was reading when I left the room and said he didn't want to go to the hot spring meaning I'd be by myself.**

**I was wrong the one person I least expected was there. **

"**(last name) nice to see you here."**

"**Ahh! Oh it's you Hyuuga-kun, you scared me" She smiled the beautiful smile only she can do.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean too. I didn't know you where out here, I'll be inside"**

"**A****rigatou; Neji-kun! Is it ok to call you that?"**

"**It's fine"**

"**Well then, you can call me (name)"**

"**Enjoy your bath (name) san"**

"**You too Neji-kun!"**

**I was quite comfortable in the inside spring when suddenly Shikamaru burst in through the door, a surprised look on his face. **

"**You're in love with her" I stared at him in disbelief 'How did he know?'**

"**Wh-What?" it came out as a stutter no matter how hard I tried for it not to.**

"**You're in love with (last name)-chan" I stared at him for a while before responding.**

"**Ahh, how did you find out?"**

"**The look in your eyes. Its kind of the same look I have for Temari." When he said the last part a blush grew on his face. I chuckled a bit.**

"**I see. Please don't tell her."**

"**Fine by me; I'm not getting into any troublesome problems if I can avoided them"**

"**Arigatou Shikamaru-san. And I promise not to say anything about Temari."**

**Your POV**

**It's finally the day of the mission. The kimono that Lady Tsunade had given me was white with purple flowers and light green leaves. It had a red ribbon across my middle and I had a bunch of flowers on my hair which was down. Also I was wearing one contact on my right eye so that both my eyes looked blue instead of one brown and one blue. **

**Neji and Shikamaru (as I now called them) wore identical suits. They were black with bright purple flowers to represent the clan just like mine. Also Neji had brown contacts that were nowhere as pretty as his actual eyes. 'I admit it I'm in love with the guy; the guy he acts, the way he talks. I'm in love! But we'll never return my feelings."**

**We were at the carnival and Shikamaru had disappeared some time ago leaving me and Neji alone. We were near the game stands and feeling rather uncomfortable. **

"**How about some fish?" **

"**Huh?" His hand caught me of guard at that was all I could respond with.**

"**You know the game; where you catch the fish with the paper paddles?" **

"**Oh, yeah I'd love to play!" God am I stupid!**

**We went to the fish stand and I caught a black one on my fist try; I then tried for this beautiful orange one the kept slipping away.**

"**Here. Let me show you how you do it." He put one hand on my shoulder and the other around my hand that was holding the paddle. He gently dipped my hand forward so that the paddle was just barely touching the water. Then just as the fish passed dipped it in suddenly and put it under the fish then gently lifting it up. I stared up at him with a glazed expression; my train of thought disappearing when I saw his face was so close to mine. I snapped back to attention when the guy handed me my fish in a beautiful glass bowl; I gave him a weird expression that he responded to by saying,**

"**Only fit for a princess" I gave him a kind smile and was led away by Neji. He led me to a beautiful pond.**

"**Wow!"**

"**Only fit for a princess" I turned to him.**

"**You know I'm not really a princess!"**

"**No but to me you are" he stared at me waiting for a response.**

"**Ne-Neji" I sounded like Hinata.**

"**Don't say anything. I know." He quickly closed the space between us and cupped my face with his hands.**

"**I love you (name) (last name)" Just as our lips brushed he suddenly pushed me away and I landed in the pond. I was about to ask when I saw another kunai flying straight at me! I quickly jumped out of the way and my contact fell off.**

"**Huh! This isn't the princess. Just who are you?"**

"**Were ninja! And were gonna kick your butt!" That had been our codeword upon my request. Shikamaru heard and started making his way but he was in the other side of the carnival and he still had to find the pond.**

"**I see; so that means I have to kill you guys FIRST!" He shot another round of kunai and then jumped out of the tree he was in. He ran at me but Neji cut him of and hit him straight in the heart with his gentle fist. The man crumbled to the ground.**

"**Only a chunnin……." A hand clasped over my mouth. The assassin hadn't been alone.**

"**I believe you know the way of the trade. You get your girlfriend we get the princess!" I bit the man's hand and tried to get away but he put a kunai to my neck.**

"**Not so fast cutie. Well?" Neji's eyes met mine. I shook my head as if to say 'Don't do it!' and it seems he understand since a pained expression passed through his eyes.**

"**Sorry; but no can do"**

"**That's too bad. HAHAHAHA THAT MEANS SHE DIES!" With that the kunai went to my stomach and pierced it. **

**Neji's POV**

**As soon as that bastard stabbed (name) he ran away in the direction Shikamaru was in. Unfortunately for him he didn't know that. I ran and caught (name) right before she hit the ground. I held her in my arms as she grew colder.**

**I wanted to stay with her but knew that Shikamaru would need my help. I grabbed her and carried her to a tree before placing her against it. I took out some of the bandages she had in her pouch, she being the medical ninja in our group, and wrapped them around her wound. In the process having to take of part of her kimono and seeing her very sexy black bra. I gave her a final kiss on the lips before jumping into the trees and running after the assassin.**

**I quickly found Shikamaru already in battle with the assassin; and losing. I took my position and the minute I saw my chance attacked. I hit 32 chakra points before he was able to get out of my reach. Anger drove me; this man had taken away (name) right after I confessed 'I will kill him; even if it kills me!' I kept attacking in combo with Shikamaru; finally we cornered him and Shikamaru wrapped him in one of his ninja techniques. He seeing the anger in my eyes let me do the honor. I got down in an almost squatting position with both palms facing up. Then I hit him with one of my clan's ultimate attack '2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64' the man fell into the air at the last one and I followed him. I got behind him and did a small whirlwind which made him be in the bottom before kicking him to the ground with all the strength I could find.**

**The sound of crushing bone as his face hit the ground was unmistakable. A pool of blood started to develop soon after I gracefully landed on my feet. The Nara and I exchanged a quick glance before returning to were I had left (name).**

**When we arrived there (name) was no longer by the tree but by the lake! She was holding a glass bowl in one hand and her stomach with the other. I ran to her Shikamaru walking lazily behind me.**

"**(Name)! Are you ok?" she stared up at me before flashing a smirk with a smile hidden carefully behind it.**

"**You really think I'm that weak Neji?" I smirked back at her before giving her a bone breaking hug.**

"**Ow my wound! God you're turning more into Gai every day." I gave her a sour look before she started cracking up in my face yelling both in pain and amusement.**

"**Can I ask what you're doing?"**

"**Huh? Oh hi Shika! Well I was just watching these two fish here. I haven't named them yet."**

"**HN! Troublesome woman. Why you get to fish different colors? And don't call me Shika!"**

"**I think their like my eyes, my personality, the relationship between us three. Different" Both me a Shikamaru stared at her bewildered by her words. He was the first to break the silence.**

"**Weirdo"**

"**Hey!" (Name) Shoved the fish into my arms before chasing after Shikamaru. I watched after them thinking how mush I loved that 'troublesome' girl!**

"**The mission was a success. The assassins were killed and the princess was kept safe."**

"**Good, good. You may leave now" We exited the Hokage's office and Shikamaru left to meet with Temari at the gate since she was coming this way for a mission. After he left both me and Neji were left in an uncomfortable silence that none dare break.**

"**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo"**

"**Is there something you which to say (name)" Neji looked at me with a questioning stare in which I lost my train of thought.**

"**Follow me" It left my mouth with out plan. Yet I followed my own advice and led Neji to the BQ restaurant where we sat in a corner to get privacy.**

"**About what you said by the pond……."**

"**You are not forced to answer my feelings, but it would be bad of me not to tell them to you."**

"**I know. The thing is…… I feel the same way." Neji stared at me with surprise; it had not been the answer he had expected. He suddenly stood up and motioned for me to follow. I did as was told and followed him.**

**Neji took me to a pond that I had never seen before. Kind of hard when it was in the middle of the forest hidden behind over bushes.**

"**WOW! How did you find this?"**

"**Training no one knows of it. Look in the pond." Like a robot I went and saw the two fish we had won at the carnival.**

"**You kept them?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Why?"**

"**It reminds me of us. We're opposite in every way but still together."**

"**Huh? Never took you for the romantic type."**

"**Hn" I laughed at his embarrassment and walked up to him. Before he had time to respond I crashed my lips on his. He returned it happy to continue what we left undone that night. We parted, panting form the lack of breath; I looked straight into the young prodigies eyes and said**

"**I love you; my fish of another color."**

DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!


End file.
